MercDaddy
by Pepe Le Pew
Summary: He was the Merc with the mouth. Not the Merc with a kid
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Wade Wilson wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Or maybe do both. There was just no way. Of course, he knew he could just kill the old decrepit looking man and the bouncy little brat and no one would ever be any the wiser, but Stryker would have a field day.

He'd go on and on about responsibility and all that shit. And as much as Wade Wilson didn't give a shit about responsibility, he hated being preached to. Stryker's voice wasn't really that attractive to listen to. It wasn't attractive at all.

And he couldn't just kill a kid in front of Jimmy. The guy would murder him. And at the least he will do it slowly and painfully.

"Do you understand Mister Wilson?" The old guy, whose name he didn't know, nor specifically wanted to know, dragged his name out.

He crossed his arms. Casual and cool, he'll show the bastard. "Yeah." One word? Well hell, he couldn't think of anymore.

He almost groaned as the man walked away.

He was the Merc with the mouth. Not the Merc with a kid!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who alerted and reviewed!**

* * *

Wade threw another pair of six-year old jeans across the room. There were only two more bags left, and this one had nothing in it either. He was sure there was one. Everything came with one.

As soon as he finds it, he'll know exactly what to do. He couldn't exactly go on what he knew. That would just be bad luck and stupid. But if he could find it, then everything would be cool. There'd be no problem.

The last two bags also didn't produce anything but a serious messy room now. He stared at the mess for a moment.

Wade Wilson didn't do panic, but he could feel the panic rising in his throat. It built up from deep inside of his chest, clenching and the moving up and clenching some more.

He sprinted into the hall, grabbed a passing soldier by the collar and shoved in the direction of the room, he shouted the order for him to clean up the room and sprinted down to the base's living room.

James sat eyeing his cigar (he's not allowed to smoke it with the kid in the room). Zero looked like he very badly wanted to clean guns (he's not allowed to touch those while she could see them). Fred was asleep. Victor looked annoyed (he wasn't allowed to do anything, period, while she was near). John was hatless and Bradley was entertaining the kid with his light bulb trick, while she wore John's hat.

He took a deep breath and declared: "The kid doesn't come with a manual."


	3. Chapter 3

****

To all of you. Thank you!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade watched her like a hawk as the cook started their dinner. It was a high protein dinner as always. Everything in this damn place was high protein. It is sort of annoying.

Today was steak, chips and some sort of beefy sauce.

Wade watched the cook set a plate in front of her. She studied it for a moment. Her pale diamond blue eyes gave her a look on being blind. But it was rather obvious that she wasn't, firstly she moved far too easily around a place she's never seen and second, the iris of her eyes could be seen.

They went through grace, on her insistence, and dug in. They talked as they always did and after being nearly done with their food, Wade became aware of a serious scrutiny.

He turned back to the kid. "What?" He asked.

She glanced down at her uneaten plate of food. "I'm a vegetarian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A six-year old vegetarian?

Wade couldn't work his mind around that one. "Ok." He said slowly, then he looked down at her plate and then back up at her. "Ok, so what do you eat?"

"Anything but meat." She replied.

"So you eat eggs?" He asked.

Diamond blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him. She didn't come off all that scary, Wade was sure if they gave it a couple of years, the kid would be scarier than she is now. With age comes experience. "I don't know what to call it, but I don't like meat." She snapped.

She's smart, Wade decided. Her speaking patterns told him so (he has no clue what that means).

"Ok." He said slowly and looked at the others. "So, do you want Victor to make you something else?" Victor growled threateningly.

She studied him for a moment, then pushed her plate towards Wade. "I'll do it myself." She answered. Victor smirked smugly. "And not because I'm afraid of the kitty-man, because I'm not, it just looks like he hasn't cleaned his nails in over a million years."

Wade snorted and choked on the water he drank. The kid was good, very good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's bath time."

The chatter and arguing in the living room, while eight men turned to look at a little six-year old girl. "Then go take a bath." Wade said shooing her off.

She stared at him like he was insane. It was almost as if the suggestion was sick and twisted. "What's wrong, kid?" James asked.

She turned her dark gaze to him and glared at him. "My name is Jamie-Lee. For a bunch of grownups you are very rude." She said huffily.

Wade was still trying to work his mind around the fact that she needed to tell them it is bath time. Why would they need to know that? She was six and can make a noodle salad in a matter of minutes. She can take a bath on her own right?

"Why don't you just go take a bath?" Zero asked annoyed.

She glowered at them. It was like she thought they were a bunch of morons. "Because you only have showers. I don't want to drown, you know!" She snapped and stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you've ever seen Game Plan, you'll get where I got this from. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade just didn't like children. They were obviously evil. They just had to be. There was no other explanation for it.

Why else would the brat want a damn bedtime story?

Not that it was the worst of it yet. He spent two hours chasing her around the base. For damn six-year old, she was fast. It took him ten minutes to wrestle her out of her clothes and then he spent thirty minutes getting soaking wet in his new clothes to give her a shower.

"You want me to tell you a story?" He asked. It was bad enough that Stryker insisted on him acting like he was a father. He wasn't supposed to be a damn father in the first place.

She looked at him like he was stupid. She seemed to do that a lot. "Yes." She said with a nod. "Please."

He sighed and racked his brain for a bedtime story. "Ok, scoot over. Here goes. Once upon a time there was a little girl. She wore a red hood. Her name was Red Ridinghood. And Red…" She was shaking her head.

"That's not how you tell a story." She informed him politely. "I'll show you."

He sighed again. "Fine. You try." He muttered.

"Once upon a time there was a young princess. And the princess had many toys. She had a giraffe, a elephant, a tiger, a lion, a cat, a dog, a mouse, a fish, gazelle, a…"

"Lots of animals, I get it." Wade said snappishly.

She glanced at him. "The first toy, the giraffe, had many friends. He had a blue giraffe friend and he had blue dots. He had a pink giraffe friend and she had pink dots. He had a red giraffe friend and she had red dots…" Wade listened to the story. Or what the brat deemed a story and tipped his back into the headboard of the 'Princess bed' they had to get.

His eyes became drowsy and he intended on closing them only for a minute. The last thing he heard that night was: "and he had green dots."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Wade was shocked to the land of the wake by a loud thump and a searing pain in the back of his head. Bright pink bedding obscured his line of vision as he tried to remember where he was.

He growled and sat up, he hit his head against the bedside table, cursed and glared at the empty messy bed. There was no way to tell the time in the purple room.

He still didn't know how the hell the people of this place fixed the room into what it was now in under a week. But apparently it can be done.

He got up slowly. It was probably not the best thing to imagine cutting your own kid up into tiny pieces, so he shoved the gory images from his head.

The halls were dark and silent. It was late, then, probably around midnight or so. "Jamie!" He hissed down the halls. No answer came to him. He made his way down the darkened hall.

He walked by the kitchen twice, before he realized that the light was on. He peeked his head around the doorway and watched as she wrestled a chair to a cabinet. Wade couldn't help it but feel himself entranced by the kid.

It was odd thinking of her as his.

Her eyes were pale diamond blue. She looked blind. She had dark brown hair with natural streaks of blond going through them. She was small and dainty and so lady like. Wade didn't know, he couldn't remember, who her mom was. And even if he did remember, he just didn't care. But the woman had taught her all kinds of lady like things.

She managed to get the chair to the cabinet, climbed onto it and pulled another one open. Whatever she was looking for, was apparently not in that cabinet. She carefully walked on the counter of the cabinet the chair was against and pulled open closets. Walking further and further away from the chair.

Wade saw it before it happened. Her foot slipped and just as she was about to scream and go to the floor he caught her. He squashed the thought that it was a fatherly instinct or something in that line.

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, just staring at him with an open mouth. She seemed to regain her wit and smile at him and asked: "Can I have some hot chocolate?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!  
****

* * *

**

Wade didn't answer her and just sat her down on a chair next to the island counter. How hard could it be to make hot chocolate, right? Find cocoa powder, sugar and heat up milk, add it all and voila! Presto, you have hot chocolate.

Wade did pretty well for a guy who never made any hot chocolate before. He just remembered his mom doing it when he was a kid and that was better than nothing.

He made two cups, one for her and one for him, and sat down opposite her. "Did you love mommy?" She suddenly asked. The hot chocolate scalded his throat as it went down.

He sighed. "No. I didn't." He said simply, no use lying about it. "In fact, I don't even remember your mom."

She seemed confused. It was as if she didn't understand what he was saying. He assumed a six year old wouldn't know anything about that. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" She asked.

A single word in her sentence slammed into him like a rush tide. Daddy. It made everything so final. He guessed it was final. "Sure. Ask away, kiddo." He answered and lifted the cup to his mouth.

"What's a hooker?" He chocked again. How the hell did the kid even know that word? "I don't really know what it means, but that's what the officer called mommy when he took me to the old guy and the old guy brought me here."

Wade glowered over her head. "Can you remember the officer's name?"

She seemed confused again. "Uhm, no." She said after a moment. "So? What does it mean?" She asked.

Wade racked his brain for an explanation. He couldn't come up with anything, but he remembered something his mother used to say. "I'll tell you when you're older."

She frowned. Clearly that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Mommy's said that when she brought that other guy home one night."

Wade almost smirked. "What's your mother's name?" He asked.

"Lydia." She answered almost thoughtful.

He smirked to himself. Whoever the cop was, was making him have uncomfortable conversations with a child. And he took her away from her mother. So, if he took care of the cop, then voila, he gets his life back. Normal! He couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chappie, Enjoy!**

* * *

Woman, especially not the gorgeous type, didn't easily revolt Wade Wilson. But even Wade Wilson could tell that this wasn't the sort of place a kid should grow up in.

On the table were maybe six or eight lines of some white powder. A shocked woman sat in the lap of an equally shocked man. Beer bottles and cans and wine bottles littered the ground and a pungent smell filled the air.

The woman, who he assumed was Lydia, had her chest covered by her just unclasped bra. She stared at them as Wade pushed another bottle out of his way with his sword. Stryker held a handkerchief over his nose. Both James and Victor had out right refused to set foot in the place. Even Bradley deemed it unsanitary.

Wade wouldn't admit it, but he agreed with the scrawny man. "Lydia?" He asked as Fred kicked a can across the room.

"Who the hell are you?" The man snapped.

Wade ignored him. "Your daughter, Jamie, do you know where she is?" He asked after a moment's silence.

Her eyes flashed with some emotion. He frowned. The woman's eyes didn't even look anywhere like Jamie's. But this was the woman the cop had arrested and who's kid he had given to the chief. "No." She snapped harshly.

John raised his brows and tipped his hat back slightly. "Do you care to know where she is?" He asked.

"If you have her, keep her, I don't want her." She snapped again. "Now get out."

Wade narrowed his eyes at her. She should be very glad she was the mother of his daughter. She'd be dead otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is based on personal dislike for needles. And it is definitely dedicated to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She didn't like this.

Jamie made herself smaller under the couch. She considered it an m…mirasacle…or whatever that word was that mommy used to say, that she even fit under it.

But she wasn't going. They could forget it. She wasn't going near the crazy lady. Not even if they sent Kitty-cat man after her. She'll fight them. Every one of them. She will. She'll punch 'em with her tiny six-year old fists.

She heard the loud thwacking of steps against tile and grinned to herself. They'd never find her he-

The couch lifted over her head. Mr. James glared down at her, as she smiled sweetly up at him. She laughed slightly nervously. "Hallo."

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her over his shoulder. "Up and at 'em kid, let's go." He said and started walking back in the direction of the crazy lady.

"No! No, I don't want to go! She'll kill me! She'll stick the needle into my arm and kill me! Let me go!" She screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy**

* * *

He sat very still. So still in fact, that he could almost be considered a statue. Next to him a red eyed and nosed little girl sniffled with a cherry lollipop in her mouth. She had a bandage across her arm and when anyone tried to speak to her, she glared at them. It was best that no one got her started about the murder they tried to commit. Wade hadn't known until today that doing blood tests were murder, but he wasn't about to argue with the logic of a six-year old.

A doctor walked out of the room in front of them and smiled grimly at Wade. "She's yours." He said simply.

Wade stared at him. There had to be a mistake. Of course there was a mistake. She didn't even look like him! And that woman didn't have silvery diamondy eyes. Of course he was quiet sure he had met her before, drunk, he had been drunk. There was a possibility, but she couldn't be his!

Wade Wilson fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol, just enjoy! **

* * *

For well-trained military men, this was just ridiculous. It was more than ridiculous; it was embarrassing.

Men like them didn't do well with embarrassment. It was just a given fact.

Men like them shouldn't find themselves with bright red, circled cheeks, red lips and things in their hair. They also just don't sit on pink little blankets, in a very public place (right in front of the damn base, where every other soldier moved!) and have a little tea party out of pink little cups.

But damn all little girls to hell for being so damn persuasive! "More tea, Mrs. Kitty-man?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade woke to a soft shaking of his arm. The moment he opened his eyes he looked into pale diamond blues. "Hey, Princess." He muttered. He didn't really know when it became easier to just call her 'Princess'. He figured it was a couple of months back. Three, she's been with them around three now.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked softly, her voice nothing more than a whisper. He hummed in agreement. Too tired to really care much about that. She climbed in, curled up with her back to his chest and clutched tightly at her blue bunny as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They had come back maybe – he lifted his head, checked the bedside alarm clock – two hours ago from a gruelling mission. "Hey, daddy," she whispered again, he hummed again, "don't go away for so long again, ok?" She asked softly.

He couldn't sleep after that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jamie sat in front of him with a determined look on her face. Her eyes always got darker when she was determined.

She seemed to have decided that whatever she wanted was important enough to have them dragged out of a serious workout. It was something that wasn't supposed to be broken, a sacred rule, he had told her that. She apparently enjoys ignoring what he says to her.

She crossed her hands in front of her. Wade could almost imagine her swinging her little legs backwards and forwards on the island counter chair. It was tall chairs. She usually looked like she was on a climbing frame on them.

"I want to go to school."


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Wade finished off another beer. He felt depressed. The others didn't find it so depressing. They found it refreshing. He didn't. Where did he go wrong? Has he taught her nothing in the three months she has been with them? Has she really not listened to a word he had said?

They could teach her so much more than some stupid school could. He could teach her how to kick some random guy's ass if he dared to touch her in any way she didn't like. What school would teach her that? No school. She'd just learn to be like every other kid in the country. That's all. And he didn't want his kid to be like every other kid in the country.

His kid was special.

"What did I do wrong?" He whispered brokenly.

"You made a kid." Victor informed him grumpily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy**

* * *

Wade moaned softly at the sight of the time on the microwave. He had promised to be back home before bedtime. He frowned. He wasn't soft at all. He didn't have to answer to a kid.

"Check this out." John said with a soft laugh.

It had been her first day of school, and he had been gone before it started and got back way after it ended. But right there, against the fridge was a consolation prize.

She drew them a picture. The words 'My Family' was written in a six-year old hand writing, above the picture.

All of them were there. Victor's stick figure looked like he was wearing a dress, probably the coat. Zero had stick like L's all over his figure. Chris's stick figure had a little light bulb in his hand. Fred's was bigger than everyone else and looked like he had massive rocks for hands. There was a hat on the one that belonged to John. James looked like he had fire for hair. Stryker's figure looked normal. Wade's looked like he had horns on his shoulders. And little Jamie stood with her bunny and pink dress next to him.

He hadn't known that Victor was considered part of the family. But he guessed it made sense.

He sighed, unconsciously traced his fingers down the little stick figure Jamie and walked out. Suddenly not very hungry at all.

"Poor kid." Chris's words were the last thing he heard as he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've wanted to update so badly since Friday, but FFN just wouldn't let me! **

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris sighed as he watched the bunch of obnoxious little brats run around the training room. It had been cleared especially for the one day.

But the girl of honour was nowhere to be seen. He had stayed behind, out of this mission, promising to make sure everything went smoothly while the others were out of base. Wade had wanted to stay behind, it was his kid's birthday after all, but Stryker had told him there just wasn't anyway he was staying behind.

There were a couple of mothers, all slightly confused about how they found themselves in a military base. He decided to leave it up to them to watch the children and went looking for Jamie.

He found her ten minutes later. She was hiding in Wade's closet. It was surprisingly clean. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked crouching in front of her.

"Waiting for daddy to come home." She muttered softly.

Chris sighed softly and glanced at his wristwatch. Only a few more hours. "Come on, let's go have some cake and then when everyone's gone, your dad'll be here." He promised.

He just hoped that this time Wade would actually be on time.


	18. Chapter 18

**First the updating thing, now the reviews. Can't get over that trouble. **

**To tlm1633: It sucks eggs when your dad has to go away for work. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Kids grew up.

Wade wasn't sure when they did, but he assumed the loud rock music shaking the base was some indication of that. He just wasn't so sure about ten being the best time for a child to realize how to be too noisy.

Of course, the sudden noise and door slamming action had started when he said no to Jamie for the first time.

Who knew children could have such a violent reaction to that one simple word?


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is dedicated to my kid sister. She doesn't read fanfiction, but she deserves this one. **

**To jackmansgrrl: I'm sorry if I confused you! Time jump. She's ten years now, and will be for the next couple of chapters and then I'll probably jump time again or whatever. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The eight men froze as a near sonic scream travelled through the base. The echo bounced off the walls and for a moment it was as if everything had forgotten how to move.

It clicked a moment later that the voice had sounded a lot like Jamie. Seven of the eight men sprinted from the room, down the base and into the rooming quarters. Eleven doors down, armed soldiers stood aiming at the door.

One of the men glanced up, Wade nodded still running and the guy kicked the door open. He stood frozen in the door for a moment, looking like he was about to laugh.

Jamie's voice filtered into the hall shrilly. "Don't just stand there! Kill it!" She screamed at him. "Kill it!" Wade skidded to a stop next to the guy and had to hold his laughter back.

Sitting quite peacefully on one of Jamie's homework books was a rather large spider. Tarantula if Wade made a correct guess. His daughter was tripling on her bed, messing up the dark blue (the pink comforter and duvet had been replaced) comforter.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry." One of the men scrambled into the room and picked up the spider. "Harmless, see." He held it out to her. She screamed and scrambled of the bed, as far away as possible from him. He grinned apologetically. "Sorry." He muttered and left the room.

Jamie sighed in relief and slid down the wall. Wade shook his head. He had never known someone to have that sort of reaction to a simple spider.

"You ok, kid?" He asked teasingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy**

**To jackmansgrrl: Thank you for your review!**

**To stepintothemoonlight16: Thank you! My sister would probably have something like an army to get rid of one little spide.**

**To Bright-Eyed Athena: I hate creepy crawlies, so I'd probably not exactly freak out at a spider, but anything else is fair game. Thanks for the reveiw!**

**There is someone else's review, which I accidently deleted from my E-mail inbox. It will probably come up once the review problem is fixed, I don't know, sorry that I didn't answer your review though...whoever you are. Sorry. I was just wondering, is anyone else having the same problem with the reviews?**

* * *

Wade watched as Jamie made herself a sandwich.

She was angry with him again. It seemed like ever since she became ten she was angry with him a lot. About random things really. A couple of days ago she was so royally pissed at him for stepping into her room and not taking off his shoes. She didn't speak to him for a full two hours. Then there was the time she was angry with him for using her red crayon to write down a name and number of some guy who wanted to talk to Stryker. It was the oddest things she was angry about and he couldn't figure out why.

Three years hadn't taught him much. He couldn't decipher her moods. He couldn't predict her moves. He couldn't even tell what she'd come up with next to be angry about.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, he figured thinking about that blonde he had met a couple of nights ago were a much easier task. He couldn't exactly remember her name, but along with that brunette friend of hers, they'd been great.

All of them jump as Jamie slammed her plate down onto the island counter, a loud crack following and she stormed out. They all sat quietly for a moment.

"So…when does a girl start to PMS?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to tlm1633, Bright-Eyed-Athena, stepintothemoonlight16 and jackmansgrrl for their faithful reviewing. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Wade toed of his boots and padded into the room on his socks. Jamie sat quietly on her bed, gazing intently at the wall as if trying to obliterate it. She sat on the foot end of the bed. He sat down behind her, cross-legged and waited. It was never a good idea to push her. She could get violent.

"I hate you sometimes." She snapped.

Wade sighed. "I figured as much. I get it, I'm not a good dad." He said, he sounded almost apologetic, but he was Wade Wilson. A merciless mercenary who just so happened to have a kid. She was never part of the plan.

"We had a sex-ed class a couple of months back." She continued in a very cold tone. Wade chocked on air. Weren't ten a little young for that? "I know what hooker means too now."

Wade cleared his throat. "That's nice." He cursed himself silently. Nice? What the hell was wrong with him? Does he have no brains? He cleared his throat again. "I don't really get what that has to do with you hating me, care to explain?" He asked.

"The blonde and brunette are hookers as well." She snapped.

Wade frowned, trying to remember when he had said it out loud. He didn't, right? Not in front of her, he wouldn't. He was a little smarter than that, right?

"You can stop thinking now. I can hear your thoughts."

Wade stared at her. His daughter was a telepath. Great.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy**

* * *

Wade glared at them. He had told them, because he had been worried, not because he wanted his daughter to be trained as a soldier who killed mercilessly. He might be a mercenary, but he didn't want his kid to be one.

Doctor Cary Lowe was a normally disinterested woman. She didn't even crack a smile at his jokes. Now, as she stood before a picture of a normal brain and a telepath's brain, she looked excited. "Jamie being a telepath doesn't simply mean she hears thoughts," she explained, "telepaths are normally smarter than the average person, most probably because they hear so many things. They can enter the minds of those around them, alter their thought, memories and have a mental conversation with them. With some training I'm sure Jamie would be able to blow things up, even if she was countries apart from it."

Wade's patience snapped. He stood up, the chair screeching across the concrete floor. "Touch her," he said quietly, "and I will kill you."

The door slammed behind him, echoing around the room coldly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It took months to teach her how not to 'hear' them. It took them even longer to get her to forgive them for the things she did hear.

Wade got most of the punishment; she was really angry with him about those girls.

Oddly enough she enjoyed the training. Soon she was lifting things with her mind, switching channels on the television when she wanted to watch something and they didn't (and she was bloody good at keeping it even thought they changed the channel), she could make glass crack from across the kitchen (yet she was still learning how to make it spontaneously blow up).

It was like she was happy to finally fit in with them.

And that scared Wade more than he'd admit it does.


	24. Chapter 24

****

I just figured, in his line of job, with a kid, this chapter is possible.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

With great power comes great responsibility…Spiderman's uncle said that, if he remembered correctly.

He assumed then that children are great power, seeing as they are biggest responsibility man can ask for. So maybe it took Wade Wilson a couple of years to understand that. Fully understand that children are a responsibility.

He knows that being Wade Wilson, one of the best and most powerful mercenaries on the planet, any man who dares do something against him, is a dead man. Therefore he's got but one question:

Who the fuck was stupid enough to kidnap his daughter?


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The soldier was ashen, fear glittered behind his eyes, he looked like he might just faint in the next few moments. Wade assumed that was his fault. It was probably not easy to tell him what was going on if he was twirling his katana around, acting all casual.

"They were coming for her." The soldier said. His eyes shifted to the swords then back to Stryker. "They wanted nothing but her. We had no choice sir. They had a mutant with them. A strong one, he snapped his fingers and things blew up. He killed every guard we have, and every soldier who attacked him, we didn't know what to do but let him take her." He glanced at Wade. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Wade stopped the spinning of the swords and looked up at him. "Sorry?" He questioned and slowly walked up to the man. With each step Wade took, he backed up, almost like he was afraid of something. Wade couldn't fathom what he would be afraid of (his sarcasm almost fried him). "You're sorry?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. His daughter was gone, missing, in the hands of a bastard who snapped his fingers and blew things up and this guy was sorry?

He buried the sword to the hilt into the man's stomach, catching him under his arm and around his chest before he could fall. Wade held onto him, almost like a hug, his hand on the hilt, twisting slightly. "I'm sorry you have to die," he whispered coldly into the soldier's ear, "but sorry isn't going to make you live, and it won't bring back my daughter." He roughly pulled the sword from the man's gut, blood spattered in an arch across the floor and the man sunk to the floor.

They were dead. Whoever took her; they had just signed their own death certificates.


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy**

**To lu-loo: Thank you! I figured there was something wrong with the word, but I just couldn't figure out what. Thanks again I appreciate it a lot!**

* * *

Whatever the place was, Wade was sure that Jamie wasn't enjoying herself in it. Stryker was going over the plan with them. He hadn't been too happy when Wade insisted upon saving Jamie. Wade had to admit, even though Jamie considered Stryker part of the family, he liked her least of them all. Even Victor didn't hate her as much as Stryker does.

Wade has made sure, very sure, that Stryker didn't come within six feet of his daughter.

He glanced at Stryker and the group as they went through the points of the plan. He was supposed to be with them. He looked back to the building just beyond the guarded gate. The gates were open, the guard was reading a magazine, and paying about as much attention to his surroundings as a fly. He glanced at Stryker and the others again, nodded to him-self and walked briskly to the gate.

Jamie's waited long enough for him to come and get her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade growled and punched a wall. The thick smell of blood seemed to follow him everywhere, granted, he's killed almost everyone, but still he couldn't find her. His patience and anger was slowly starting to evaporate.

Fear seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach, building dangerously. He knew he needed to keep a level head, but it seemed almost impossible. He had rushed into this situation and didn't know where his daughter is, much less how he was going to get her out without her having to see all of the dead soldiers.

"Wilson." Wade spun in the direction he had come from. The man who stood smirking in the centre of the hall was familiar to him. Peter Jackson, a mercenary he had once worked with. He wanted to curse himself for not thinking about that sooner, Jackson was the only person who could blow things up with a snap of his fingers, that Wade knew. And he was the biggest bastard on the planet.

Wade was ready to give him some snappish comment, but never got so far. It was hard to think when you saw your kid scared shitless with tears streaking her face, pale diamond blue eyes bloodshot, gagged and her hands tied up. "Let her go." He said darkly.

Jackson smirked at him. Wade felt pure hate obliterate the fear. He had once worked with the man, and once had been too much. There had always been something about him, he would kill his own family if the price was right. Wade didn't have much of a relationship with his father, he hated the man, but he would never kill him (probably because he deemed it a better punishment for his father to watch him ruin the old man's name). "There's a way to bring all men to their knees." He muttered and twirled a dark strand of Jamie's hair around his index finger.

Wade's hands clenched around his swords, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to show his daughter just how much of a sadistic, sick, twisted and morally corrupt son of a bitch he really was.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade had threatened them with death if they so much as thought about going near her.

The fight hadn't lasted long, Jackson couldn't blow things up at a close distance, only long range, and he sucked at combat skills, so he was dead in a matter of minutes really. The problem had been one of his explosions had caused the damn hall to collapse and the scatter rocks had hit Jamie against the head. Saved her from seeing someone die, but caused him a lot of panic.

Back at base the nurse had wanted to make sure she was ok, Wade had nearly chopped off her hands, he'd be fine doing it himself.

The bastard had hurt her really badly. There were cuts on her arms and legs and a big gash against her head in her hair. The ropes had been tied so tightly they had cut into her wrists, causing them to bleed and there were various fist and finger sized bruises all over her.

She was still out by the time he finished cleaning her wounds and rubbing ointments into the bruises. If the bastards weren't already dead, he'd kill them.

He set her pink rabbit, the one she used to carry around as a kid, with her and sat beside her bed. He didn't allow any of the doctors in to come and check on her, he was doing fine all on his own.

It struck him that he was acting in the exact way he hadn't wanted to act. He was really starting to act like a dad.


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I smell blood." Victor growled one morning, five years after Jamie's kidnapping.

Stryker waved it off. "Probably just a soldier who had gotten hurt." Wade had thought the same thing, but James wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know." He said. "It's not coming from the infirmary. It's…" He looked up at Victor. Victor looked back and then they both looked at him. "It's coming from Jamie's room."

Wade got up and marched in the direction of his daughter's room. He ignored the others following him. The room was opened a bit and a female voice floated out. The voice of the woman Jamie had called a Crazy Doctor Lady who was going to kill her by taking some of her blood. "So it started?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, my head hurts and my stomach is killing me." Jamie whined softly. "I'm so not going to school today." She continued. "Tell my father I love him and that I'm dying."

Claire laughed and they heard her sit down in the rocking chair. Jamie loved that chair, they'd find her reading in it whenever they came looking for her. "You're not dying, just slowly changing into a woman. Period cycles are normal for girls."

Stryker cleared his throat softly. "I think we should leave now." He said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Victor growled from the front door.

"My name is Lydia Carson, I want my daughter." Wade looked up from his magazine and at the door to the living room of the base. Lydia stood just beyond it. Wade was sort of glad Nick and Andy came to get Jamie earlier. They had gone to the movies. Andy, Nick's sister, was eighteen and could drive.

Victor chuckled darkly. It was nearing Christmas and while everyone was mostly afraid of Victor, Jamie turned him into a big bad cuddly kitty. The man never did anything against her. And he always spoiled her more rotten than the rest of them. "Get your daughter? Don't make me laugh. Get out." He snapped.

Lydia crossed her arms. "I have a lawyer, if you don't give me my daughter, I will go to court." She snapped in return.

Wade got up and walked over to them, leaned against the door and looked her up and down. "I'm sure the courts will be glad to know you slutted yourself around, did drugs and was probably drunk more than you were sober. I'm sure they'd like to know that your six-year old daughter had grown up in that dump you called a home and I'm quiet sure, that we can make you go bye-bye before you even reach the front doors." He informed her.

Their commotion brought some of the others out to. James and Bradley came from the kitchen and John from his room. He glanced at her and then at Wade and then at Victor. "Miss Carson, how've ya'll been?" He asked nicely.

She glared at him. "I've cleaned up my life. And threatening…" The door to their little cosy house thing on base being slammed shut drowned her words out.

"Dad? I'm home!" Jamie called and squeaked her way down the hall. She'd take the corner as see her mother. Wade wasn't sure he wanted her to see her mother. She turned the corner, her grin slipped to a frown and she stopped. "Mom?"

Lydia's face lit up. "Honey! Oh my God, you're so grownup!" She squealed and stepped towards Jamie.

Jamie stepped back, her diamond blue eyes cold. Wade had never seen her look like that. "Stay the hell away from me." She snapped.

"Jamie!" Nick crashed into her and they both stumbled sideways, they should've fallen, but didn't, Wade figured she used her brain to keep them up. "Sorry. Jacket, you left in the car, thought you'd need it." He said and turned around. "Hey Mr. Wilson!" Then he was gone again.

Lydia looked hurt. "Come on, honey, I'm here to take you home." She said and walked briskly towards Jamie.

"I am home." Jamie snapped.

Lydia scowled. "Of course not, this is a military base, not a home. And that man isn't worth the title father." She grabbed onto Jamie's arm. Wade felt anger boiling in his chest.

"And your worth the title of mother? He's my father. I don't want anything to do with you. You never cared before, so don't start now." Jamie roughly pulled her arm from Lydia. "My dad never acted like a slut in front of me. He never fucked anyone on the couch when I'm supposed to go to school. He might work a lot, but at least he made arrangements for the important things in my life." She snapped darkly. Wade knew she was going to cry. He could hear it in her voice. "My dad's girlfriends never slapped me around while he was high on one or the other drug. Passed out because he drank too much. In fact my dad's never even been high or passed out. So stay the hell away from me."

She marched away and Wade grinned proudly. "I guess not all mistakes can be fixed, huh?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade watched as the car pulled up through the window. James had told him that it was unfair watching his fifteen-year old kid like a hawk, but he had every right if the boy was three years older than her.

The boy drummed his fingers against the car's steering wheel while he was talking to her. What was his name again? Chace, his name was Chace West. She was laughing at something the guy said. He grinned at her and she reached forward, pecked him on the lips and scrammed from the car.

Wade didn't know how, but James had quite a firm grip on him. He wasn't sure why he wasn't allowed to rip the damn boy apart.


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The older they got, the weirder they got.

A couple of years back you wouldn't have found Jamie dead in a skirt. Now she wore a short black leather (God he hoped it wasn't leather) skirt, a tight strapless black shirt, her normally dark brown hair was dyed pitch black. She was probably going through a phase.

What ever this phase was called. Wade didn't really want to know.

Victor found it very amusing though. Or at least he did in the beginning. Then the music started filtering through the base. Music that Wade was sure was just killing the artist as well. You could hear the drums and other things and screaming but no real words. Metal or something.

He hoped, for the sake of the sanity of the men around him that this phase passed soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy!**

**To Yay!: Thanks! I think that deep down Jamie knows who Wade really is. She's a telepath after all. While she doesn't use her powers often, she probably heard all about their jobs inside of his head. She probably just don't really think about it, preffering to stick with the Wade she knows. I didn't really go into that, I've already finished up the whole story, so I'm only updating. Thanks for your review though!**

**To Clyobaby: Thanks for your review, the chapters have to be short, it's the most important and life defining moments of their lives. I think if I wrote all of it out, it would be boring. Thanks again!**

* * *

Wade trudged tiredly to the kitchen. There was something he was forgetting, something he should've remembered but couldn't. It was odd that he'd go and forget something important.

He entered the kitchen, grabbed a coffee cup, filled it with milk and stuffed it into the microwave to heat up. A couple of years back Jamie had informed them that if they didn't sleep well they should heat milk, drink it and go back to bed. They'd sleep like a baby and it is rejuvenating for something. He couldn't quite remember.

The microwave dinged and he took out the warm milk, took a sip and nearly had a heart attack. Something eerily white had floated by the kitchen door. He slowly walked towards it and peeked around the door.

There was only a black shadow moving around. He quietly snuck up on the person, turned them around and promptly screamed (along with a very female voice) in shock at the sight before him.

Jamie looked like a ghost. She was dressed in all black with a pure white face. Like a mime's makeup white face. He stopped screaming, catching his breath upon realizing who it was and then frowned.

What the hell was she doing sneaking back into base at three in the morning?


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy!**

**Updates might be slow, our connection has slightly gone to pot!**

* * *

She was cleaned now. She looked human.

He glared at her. She had refused to give him any of the details he wanted. What was it with these days' children? Did they have no respect for their parents anymore?

He excluded himself from that. His mother died when he was pretty young and his father was an abusive asshole, so he was allowed to exclude himself.

But his own daughter. Now just really!

"Where were you that took so long for you to come back?" Seventeen year old little girls weren't supposed to have attitudes. He glared at her, she had better have an excellent answer.

She smiled innocently, got up and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the door of the kitchen. "I was at a club in town…with Chace."


	35. Chapter 35

Wade tugged at the hem of the black tux he was wearing. It wasn't often that one would find him in a tux, or much less thinking about wearing a tux.

People bounced around him, parents taking photos of children and boys and girls chatting loudly and couples embracing each other tightly.

Wade cringed slightly at the sight of a father hugging his daughter. He hoped to God he didn't smell like blood. He had promised to be here and had already missed the ceremony, but at least he was there, wearing a tux and wanting to say congratulations.

A bright bubbling laugh filled his ear as a weight crashed onto his back. He stumbled forward slightly and caught the legs of his daughter before she tumbled to the ground. "Look." She said brightly. She shoved the certificate under his nose. He grinned proudly at it. She had grown out of the Goth phase she had been in.

His grin slipped away when he saw Chace West not too far off. The guy saluted him, not in a mocking manner at all, just respectfully, but stayed away. "Congrats, I'm proud of you." He really was too. She still hadn't swayed under Stryker's offer to become a soldier for him. She dropped to the floor.

"Uh-huh, you are late though." She chided, her tone slightly disappointed. Wade hated that she already knew when he'd show up and when he'd not show up. "But I get it, work, right? Anyway, Chace wants to take us out to dinner. All of us, the guys too, and I want you to be nice dad. I really like him."

Wade growled out his response. He knew it was probably really immature of him to stay angry at the prospect of her dating a boy three years older, especially if they've been dating three years, but still. He didn't like Chace. No matter how nice he is.


	36. Chapter 36

**Another one just to make up for not updating!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade watched as Jamie got up and went to the ladies room.

While Chace was a nice guy, very nice in fact, he was quite the gentlemen as well. He respected Jamie's vegetarian ways and made no comment about her changes since she was fifteen (he should know, he tried to get a rise out of the guy only to be kicked in the shins by his own daughter). Wade didn't like it. There was some conspiracy going on here.

He was quite sure of it. Why else would the boy be dating the daughter of a soldier? Jailbait! That's what all of this was. Whether Jamie was a legal adult now, it still came down to jailbait. He has been dating her since she was fifteen. He was a legal adult by then.

Wade smirked manically to himself. He's found something to lock the bastard up for.

A frown crossed his face just as quickly. Did they ever go on a date after that first time he saw them in the car?

"Hey, that night you dropped her off when she was fifteen, did you guys go on a date after that again?" He asked suddenly. The table fell silent.

Chace shook his head. "No, we decided to wait until she finishes high school."

Wade sighed softly. How was he supposed to make this guy's life hell?

Mr. Bloody Perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

****

Enjoy!

**We're coming to an end her. Three more chapters after this one then we're done. So to everyone who has read my story, has reviewed, alerted and favorited (I can never spell this damn word...is it even a word?) thank you. You guys are the reason I update and write as much as possible, so danke for all your support!**

* * *

Wade studied the map in front of him.

There was a good possibility they might be lost. Jamie was leaning against the hood of the car, arms and legs crossed giving him a very pointed and 'told ya so' sort of look.

He had suggested a road trip between the two of them so they could work out their differences about Chace. It had taken her making Stryker think he was marrying a goat and capturing it all on camera to convince the bastard to let him go.

Having a telepathic daughter was a very good thing…sometimes.

"We're lost, aren't we?" She asked after a moment's contemplative silence.


	38. Chapter 38

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were on the road again.

"Why do you like him?" He asked, randomly, or so it would seem.

She sighed softly and gazed out of the window. "He's not a soldier, he's nice, he takes care of me and he likes me for who I am. Vegetarian mutant as it is." She answered.

"What's wrong with soldiers?" He asked huffily. He was a soldier.

She looked at him and sighed. "I love you dad, I really do. You know that, right?" He hummed in acknowledgment. She stayed with him, didn't she? Of course he knew she loved him. If she had hated him, she'd have gone with Lydia back then. "But most of the time you're never home." It was odd hearing her talk about the base as home. "You're always working and when you come back late, you're tired. There's never time to talk about anything." He felt guilt build up in him. "And I don't want my future husband to not be around. You take good care of me, but I can guilt trip you into almost anything." She explained.

He guessed it was a valid reason.


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade couldn't help but take his anger out on the red punching bag.

Marriage?

She was barely out of university. She just became a teacher and now they wanted to get married? She's twenty-four for God's sake! It wasn't right. Sure he was supposed to used to her getting older and all that crap, but this was his baby girl. His only daughter! How could he allow this to happen?

The hook of the bag groaned ominously as another punch hit it. "Hey, dad?" He glanced over his shoulder. Jamie was never hesitant about anything, but she seemed nervous now. "Can I ask you something?" She asked carefully.

He sighed and grabbed the towel nearby. "Sure, what is it?" He asked.

She glanced over his shoulder, away from him. "I love him. You know that, right?" She asked. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to ask. He could tell. He knew her better than anyone else. And maybe he was a little overprotective, but this was his little girl.

"I know. Just hard to believe you actually grew up." He answered.

She smiled. "Will you give me away at my wedding?" She asked.


	40. Chapter 40

****

The last Chapter of the story, damn I'm sad about this! This chapter goes out to each and every one of you guys who have supported me through it. Who have waited patiently for my updates and reviewed faithfully. I love you guys. Thanks a lot for all your support!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wade watched as white confetti fluttered over the happy couple as they made their way down to the waiting car.

He stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his tux and sighed. "You know, I almost miss the Kitty-man days." Victor growled next to him. James laughed and Chris chuckled.

"Remember that time she took my hat and wouldn't give it back until we found her a horse so she can be a cowboy?" John asked.

"Or the time she made Stryker thought he's marrying a goat?" James asked.

"Don't forget her first date." David muttered.

"Shut up." Wade snapped darkly. He didn't like watching her go off. He was half surprised when she did stop at the car and turned back. He knew better than anyone on the planet that she wasn't going to just leave the guy suddenly. They were married now. But he was sort of hoping she'd find someone he could at least trust not to hurt her. Like Chris, Chris is a good example. So he's a couple of years older and takes an age suppressant, so what. He's a good guy.

She lifted the skirt of the dress and quickly walked back to them. He had barely gotten the chance to ask her what was wrong when she hugged him tightly. "I'll be back in two weeks." She said. He didn't move. It didn't feel right to just let her go off like that. "And I want to say thank you for dealing with all my crap through the years and dad?" He just hugged her. "I love you, ok?" She said eventually.

"Yeah, love you too." He answered. "Now go." He wasn't crying, his eyes were just burning because of all the spray she had on.


	41. Epilogue: Jamie

**This chapter is dedicated to Yay! This was her idea. Jamie finding out about Wade's job preference. I was reading through the story on my computer again when I remembered her suggestion. I figured I could write one last chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

She gazed quietly at the photo albums in the living room. She was old enough to stay alone, even though she was never really truly alone, at the base.

The album was open at a picture she had drew once, stick figures. It had been her first day of school. Back then she had never really been too concerned with what her dad did for a living. He was her dad and had taken care of him.

Now, as a seventeen-year old girl, it was coming to her finally. It was has hard to realize. It was even harder to really consider. Her childlike and caring father was a merciless killer. He had more blood on his hands than ran through her veins. He killed without thought and enjoyed it.

A tear fell onto the picture.

Sometimes it was easier sticking to the childlike visions she had of her father. It made accepting him easier.


	42. Epilogue 2: Deadpool

**tlm1633 and sarcasticlover93 suggested that I make a sequeal where Jamie meets Deadpool. This chapter is horribly late. Deadpool is a horrible person he makes everything very difficult. Really, he didn't want to play along. Every time the script reading started, Jamie was all cool and Deadpool would just purposely mess up. So it took a while. Here it is though, enjoy! (I still don't think I got Deadpool really right)**

* * *

Deadpool studied the house. It was a quaint little thing. It was cottage like, three bedroom place with a picket fence, lush grass and what looked like pink curtains from where he stood. Wilson provided that this was the place his daughter was living at. Jamie, Wilson provided again. Wilson's princess. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea that _he_ be the one to talk to Wilson's kid, but the part of his mind that was Wilson, was persistent. She should be around thirty now. Stryker had told her Wilson died. From what Deadpool gathered, the kid had taken him up on that. Wilson wanted to see her now. It's been six years since Wilson last saw her.

He went to the front door and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later the door was opened by a bare-chested man dark haired man. Not Chase West, Wilson provided. Nick. Jamie's friend, Wilson informed him. Nick studied him, brows raised. Deadpool wondered if he really looked that different from Wilson. "Can I help you?" the boy asked. Well man now, if one really went into it.

"Is Jamie here? Wade Wilson would like to see her." He responded.

Nick glared at him and stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. "Prove it." The kid talked like a cop. "I'm not sending you in there without some concrete evidence that you are in fact Wade Wilson and trust me asshole. If you are not, I will fry you." A small heated little ball formed in the man's hand. Wilson wondered briefly when the kid discovered he's a mutant. And why he was so defensive of a married woman. Deadpool just cared about the fact that the kid was in fact a cop.

"You were her best friend since primary school. She used to date a guy called Chase West later married him. She's a telepath. She's a kindergarten teacher. Her mother is Lydia Carson. She's afraid of showers, she thinks she'll drown. She's a vegetarian." He rattled the stuff off that Wilson provided.

Nick snorted. "That's public stuff. Stuff you can get on a file somewhere. You will get that on Wilson's military file. I want something personal."

Wilson sighed in his head. Deadpool wondered what was so bad about that question. "Jamie had a sleep over once, you and your sister, if I'm not mistaken. I nearly skewered you because I didn't know that." That couldn't be on file from the way the kid's eyes widened.

The green eyes set into a glare almost immediately again. "Where the hell have you been?" he snapped, keeping his voice low. Deadpool raised his brows. "She's been convince you are dead for the last six years!" he sneered angrily. "Do you have any idea what it did to her?"

"Can I come in?" he asked instead. What else was he supposed to say? Until very recently Wilson hadn't even thought he'd like to know of the existence of a kid.

The door opened before Nick could say anything. "Nick? What are…Oh, hallo." She smiled at him. He remembered her suddenly. The way Wilson remembered her. The memories. He wished the memories of Wilson life would stop. But he liked remembering her. The pale diamond blue eyes, the snarky attitude over the years. Everything, he remembered her. Without Wilson's help.

He moved too fast for Nick and hugged her tightly. "Princess," he murmured softly, "I missed you." The girl was rigid in his grasp.

"Stryker lied, it's your dad." Nick told her. "I'll let you guys talk." He said as he went inside.

"Daddy?" she whispered in response to what Nick said.

He let her go. "You grew up. What's Nick doing here? Where's Chase? How have you been?" she held up her hands before he could go on, just staring at him. "What?"

"Where were you?" she asked. Her voice was soft, as if she was scared speaking louder would make him disappear. Wilson warned him that this was the part where she would probably probe him mind. "You're not dad," like that, "what happened?" she asked sitting down on the grass.

He followed her example and grinned behind the mask. "Wilson got sick. Stryker made a deal. Jimmy killed me. I regenerated, now here I am. Wilson wanted to see you. He's in here somewhere you know." He said leaning back on his hands.

"What type of sick?" she asked studying.

"Cancer, runs on his side of the family." Deadpool shrugged.

Jamie studied him for a minute or so. She was quiet so he started talking. About nonsense in general. He wasn't sure if it was a sudden nervousness that made him just babble or something else. But talking filled the silence and she smiled and laughed and reacted pretty much the same way she did with Wilson.

He glanced at his watch and waved. "I've got to go. Job to do 'n all that crap. You call me if you need anything, ok Sweetcheeks?" he told her as he got up. "And trust me, you took this way better than I expected."

She looked up at him from the ground. "Sure. Genetically you're still dad. You should come around whenever you want." Deadpool nodded, thanked and was off.

He missed the little girl that appeared momentarily on her face. She didn't let the tears fall. She just wished that it was her dad, her real dad not the total stranger that was so much like him, yet not him. She didn't want to know why he always wore a mask and that outfit, she didn't want to know why his name was Deadpool. She'd just accept him as he is now.


End file.
